La Princesa y el Semidiós
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Modificando la historia a partir del libro 5 de la saga PJO. En el universo de Vampire Knight, Yuuki acaba de despertar... Percy/Yuuki


**N/A:**** Okay, no me maten, ¿Sí? ****_Es imperativo sacarme esto de la cabeza..._ Así que aquí está el resultado. Este es un _crossover_ entre la saga de libros _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ y el manga de Hino Matsuri _Vampire Knight_. La pareja principal es PercyxYuuki. Oh, ¿Que es prácticamente imposible? Lo sé, queridos míos. Pero creí necesario compartir mi idea con el mundo...**

**Contexto: (Percy) Tras el libro "_The last Olympian_", Annabeth muere cuando la apuñalan... Ya saben, cuando están a punto de clavarle el puñal a Percy en su punto vulnerable, en la espalda. Dado que Annabeth está muerta, Percy pierde la bendición del Río Estigio. Hera le quita sus recuerdos igual. En este fic, está un poco OoC...**

**(Yuuki) Kaname acaba de despertarla, Rido sigue poseyendo el cuerpo de Senri y Yuuki acaba de conseguir su uniforme de la Clase Nocturna.**

**La Princesa y el Semidiós**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros, Sangre y Mordiscos**

*Academia Cross*

Aquel día se le hacía especialmente difícil. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir durante el día.

Por ello, la Sangre Pura se deslizó con cuidado de la gran cama matrimonial que compartía con Kaname, intentando no despertarle. Él había estado durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho.

_Sólo un momento. Un simple instante bajo el sol y vuelvo..._

El "instante" se alargó dos horas.

Estaba paseando tranquilamente por el bosque cuando la sed la asaltó.

_Kaname me advirtió que no me alejara de él..._

Estaba volviendo a los Dormitorios Luna, cuando unos sonidos extraños atrajeron su atención hacia el mismo límite del territorio de la Academia Cross.

Para su sorpresa, allí estaba un joven, que claramente no era un alumno de la Academia, luchando contra dos seres horrendos. Estos tenían serpientes por cabellos y piel escamosa, como de reptil.

Como por instinto, la Sangre Pura llevó su mano izquierda hasta _Artemis_, su fiel arma antivampírica, pero tan solo la había rozado con la punta de sus dedos cuando esta la repelió enérgicamente, dándole una descarga eléctrica de bastantes voltios.

Tan rápido como pudo, apartó la mano y observó impotente la escena que se desarrollaba ante sí.

El joven a duras penas si podía mantenerse en pie, y aún más difícil le era mantener su espada alzada, más por protegerse que por atacar.

- ¡Atrás, gorgonas! ¡Alejaos!

La voz del chico despertó algo dentro de ella. Ese _yo_ primario que seguía dormido en su subconsciente. La parte que con tal brusquedad había llamado su _"yo vampiro"_. La "Yuuki humana", que hasta ese momento se había hecho cargo de gobernarlo todo, quedó relevada

a un pequeño y oscuro rincón de si misma, nutriendo en cierta forma a su _"yo vampiro"_.

_Esa espada... Debo llegar a ella para salvarle..._

- ¡Ya no eres invulnerable, Perseus Jackson! ¡Eres nuestro, semidiós! ¡Pagarás por haber matado a nuestra hermana!

Tales palabras, provenientes de una _gorgona_ con una bandeja de "muestras gratis", lograron enfadar a la Sangre Pura hasta el punto de no retorno. Pero es que, además, la gorgona de la bandeja le hizo un largo corte en el torso al joven _(¿Perseus?)_.

Tal corte iba desde su clavícula izquierda hasta su costado derecho, dibujando una casi perfecta línea diagonal.

Mientras las gorgonas se abalanzaban sobre un indefenso Perseus (que finalmente había perdido la fuerza necesaria para sujetar su espada), ella tomó la dorada arma del suelo y cercenó de un solo golpe las cabezas de los monstruos. Las gorgonas explotaron en una especie de polvo dorado, pero Yuuki siguió cortando a través del polvo hasta que este dejó de intentar formarse de nuevo.

Sobre el suelo ante ella quedaron cuatro botes idénticos, pero algo le dijo que separase los botes que se habían encontrado a la derecha de las gorgonas de aquellos que estaban a la izquierda. Ató los de la derecha a su falda (en la parte derecha, por supuesto) con su corbata y los de la izquierda con un lazo que encontró sobre un banco. Hecho esto, arrastró

al joven _(¿Semidiós?)_ que había caído desmayado bajo un árbol, pero no encontró su espada.

Le llevó al corazón del bosque, y se fijó en que la sangre del chico había empapado su camiseta, aquella que parecía haber sido naranja en algún momento.

Pero la sangre también había manchado el uniforme de la Sangre Pura (en determinado momento se vio obligada a llevarle en brazos) y... sus manos.

Acostados sobre el suelo empedrado, la furia de la Sangre Pura era obvia.

_Solo **yo** debo derramar su sangre. ¡Malditos monstruos! ¡ES MÍO!_

El hambre, nuevamente inoportuna, volvió a asaltarla. Pero en aquel momento era la Yuuki vampiresa quien lo controlaba todo, y tenía hambre... Se limitó a terminar de rasgar la ya destrozada camiseta y empezó a lamer la sangre que salía de la larga herida.

Dado que su mayor intención era curarle, su saliva consiguió que la grave herida se cerrara en cuestión de segundos, dejando una delgada línea rosada como único vestigio.

A continuación, se mordió la muñeca izquierda hasta sacarse sangre, y dejó que su precioso líquido vital goteara sobre la leve cicatriz, provocando que desapareciera... Junto a todas las otras que habían adornado el torso del joven.

_No debo dejarte morir... Algo me dice que tengo que salvarte... Vamos, mi querida presa, despierta de tu sueño... Dame lo que necesito de ti..._

Poco sabía la Sangre Pura del verdadero porqué de su actitud, pero llevó su sangrante muñeca hasta los labios del chico, que en un primer momento se resistió, pero (con un poco de influencia por parte de Yuuki) acabó abriendo la boca... Aceptando la sangre.

Cuando la primera gota tocó su lengua, el semidiós aferró la muñeca con fuerza, absorbiendo vorazmente el líquido que salía de la herida.

La Sangre Pura jadeó, sin tener muy claro si de dolor o placer. Al morderse la muñeca, había probado su propia sangre... Acto que tan solo aumentó su sed. Recordando lo deliciosa que había sido la sangre de Perseus, la Sangre Pura se inclino casi de forma inconsciente al desprotegido cuello del adolescente _(no debía tener más de 16 años, igual que ella)_.

Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de las apetitosas arterias del joven, sus ojos encendidos con una brillante luz carmesí, acercó sus labios a él antes de susurrar con una _(por una vez)_ seductora voz:

- Hey, Perseus... ¿Me dejas beber tu sangre? - el chico, aún inconsciente, se limitó a seguir bebiendo – Umm... Me tomaré eso como un "Sí"...

Meros milímetros distanciaban los afilados colmillos de la arteria elegida (la carótida) cuando el joven abrió los ojos.

Yuuki no se movió ni un solo milímetro. Al contrario, fijó su mirada carmesí en esos tormentosos ojos verde azulado, esperando su reacción. Ambos se miraron durante lo que a la Sangre Pura se le hicieron horas, pero apenas eran dos minutos.

Finalmente, ella comprendió que si bien él había abierto los ojos, seguía profundamente dormido. Perseus seguía lamiendo su muñeca, pero la herida que ella misma se había causado ya estaba curada por completo.

- Ahh... Ya entiendo. ¿Quieres más? Bien, pero déjame abrir la herida de nuevo. Lastima para ti, me curo rápido...

Pero en cuanto intentó separar su delicada muñeca de los ansiosos labios, Perseus se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

Yuuki contempló algo aturdida como los ojos del chico se oscurecían. Aquel hermoso verde azulado era ahora tan oscuro que parecía negro...

Lo siguiente que supo la Sangre Pura era que estaba acostada, con su espalda presionando contra el suelo de piedra y aquel joven medio desnudo encima.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Perseus se abalanzó hacia su garganta, dejándole ver a su paso unos dientes que podrían competir con un tiburón en cuanto a lo afilados que se veían. Sintió como esos mismos dientes perforaban la piel de su garganta sin mucha dificultad, accediendo fácilmente a la deliciosa sangre que recorría sus venas. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus femeninos labios, y unas pocas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- ¡Baka! ¡Sutoppu! - gritó ella, intentando quitárselo de encima sin éxito - ¡KYAA! ¡Sore wa itai! ¡Itai! ¡Kyaaa!

Él la abrazó con fuerza, sumido en un frenesí sangriento.

Dado que la Sangre Pura seguía golpeándole e intentando detener su rítmica succión, Perseus sujetó fuertemente las delgadas muñecas y las apretó contra el suelo sobre la femenina cabeza con su mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha arrancó la parte superior del blanco uniforme de la chica.

Él quedó totalmente sobre ella, forzándola a abrirle las piernas para facilitar su acceso al pálido cuello. Su mano derecha atrajo el cuerpo de la chica hacia él. La joven se quedaba sin fuerzas para luchar, según la iba drenando. Cuando la chica se encontró al mismo borde de la inconsciencia, él se detuvo.

Asustada, ella se preguntó si la mataría... Y si fuera así, cómo sería morir. Después de todo, ella ya había visto morir a un vampiro. _¿Explotaría? ¿Se disolvería en una nube de polvo?_

Pero no pudo seguir sus moribundas cavilaciones, pues el chico sobre ella se había hecho un importante corte en el cuello, y la estaba llevando hasta la sangre que ya empezaba a gotear.

- _No te mueras... Yo... Lo lamento tanto... Por favor... No te mueras... No puedo dejarte morir... Toma mi vida si lo necesitas, ¿vale? Pero... No mueras... Bajo ningún concepto._

Aquella voz resonó en su cerebro, sacándola de su ensoñación. La verdad, ella dudaba que él estuviera totalmente en sus cabales, pero no protestó y se prendió de la herida, tomando la sangre que necesitaba.

Sus mismos sentimientos la traicionaron, y cuando quiso darse cuenta la herida estaba cerrada. Maldijo internamente las capacidades curativas de su saliva, pues aún seguía débil y hambrienta.

_Por ese motivo, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de clavarle los colmillos en el cuello._

*En el Campamento Mestizo*

Grover, que había estado tranquilamente sentado en la mesa Principal, empezó a temblar de forma descontrolada.

Nico, Thalia y Quirón fueron los primeros en acercarse al sátiro que convulsionaba sobre la hierba.

Casi automáticamente, el resto de campistas (Clarisse incluida) se acercaron, y Quirón se vió obligado a exigirles que se mantuvieran alejados.

El jefe de la cabaña de Apolo se inclinó hacia el sátiro, y poniéndole una mano en la frente dijo:

- Es su vínculo con Percy... Parece que algo lo esté cortando de raíz.

Al escucharlo, todos se quedaron helados. Nico y Thalia parecían a punto de desmayarse.

Entonces la hija de Zeus hizo algo inesperado: se giró hacia Nico y empezó a zarandearle, gritando:

- ¿¡Le sientes! ¿¡LE SIENTES MORIR! ¡HABLA!

El hijo de Hades estaba aturdido. Pero, a pesar de su evidente turbación, se esforzó por responder correctamente. Todos los ojos pasaron de Grover a Thalia, y de ella, a Nico.

Por ello, cuando el aludido palideció (aún más), todos se esperaban lo peor.

Thalia parecía estar a punto de llorar...

- Eso ha sido... _Escalofriante_ – la cara que puso Thalia obligó a Nico a explicarse -. Percy... Durante un segundo, noté que moría, pero... No se bien como explicarlo.

Quirón sujetó a Thalia (que estuvo a punto de atacar al chico), antes de poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Nico y decir:

- Inténtalo, Nico. Seguro que podrás.

El aludido tragó saliva.

- Bueno... Sentí el alma de Percy dirigiéndose al Inframundo, pero entonces... Fue como si algo... Como si algo lo atrapase en el camino, alejándolo de su destino. No se más.

Sus palabras parecieron congelar el ambiente. Grover se había desmayado. Rachel se levantó, atrayendo hacia sí la atención general. Sus ojos brillaban, el espíritu de Delfos rodeándola, hablando a través de su cuerpo:

_- La Princesa a su presa ha cazado._

_Su sangre Pura al humano consumirá._

_Del dolor y la Muerte el Nuevo Rey ha nacido,_

_Y junto al Hijo del Mar ha prevalecido._

_Roja corona está en juego,_

_Fichas blancas mueven primero._

Tras aquellas enigmáticas palabras, la joven Oráculo se desmayó. Thalia y Nico, ignorando a la chica desmayada, dijeron a la vez:

- ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESO!

**N/A:**** ¡Qué manías tengo yo con los vínculos! Y a Percy... Ay, Ay, Ay... ¿Alguien adivina qué quiere decir la profecía? Y... ¿Qué creéis de Thalia y Nico? ¿Thalia o Yuuki?**


End file.
